FrUk
by mudkipfan22
Summary: One-shot, FrUk, rated T because I am paranoid, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, cover photo needs a source plz message me if it is yours! the kitchen smelt of the fresh macaroons that I had just pulled out of the oven, a smile crept over my face as I thought of Arthur's last attempt at making the same treat himself.


**Francis POV**  
the kitchen smelt of the fresh macaroons that I had just pulled out of the oven, a smile crept over my face as I thought of Arthur's last attempt at making the same treat himself. I laughed quietly to myself as I placed the lime flavoured pastry on a tray and carefully picked it up. I walked into the living room where moi petit lapin sat on our red Victorian style couch, his dusty blond hair was slightly out of place. Quietly I walked up behind him as he placed his tea cup half full of mint tea on the table; swiftly I grabbed his hand and razed it and the cup to my lips. The English man sighed while picking up a large pad of paper; I glanced over at it with curiosity.  
"qu'est ce que c'est ?" I asked before taking a small sip of the tea.  
"I don't understand your gibberish frog." he said with a sigh. I chuckled and placed a small kiss on the knuckles of his fingers.  
"I said, what is that?"  
He lowered his hand along with the tea and picked up a pen with a small blush.  
"Just some paper work." he smiled, and with a small wave of the pen he signed the bottom of the page finally setting down the papers he had been working on for weeks. I smiled at him while I walked around the couch and sat down next to him, placing the macaroons on the black coffee table in front of us. Arthur looked at them and growled at me.  
"is this supposed to be a joke you git?" I laughed and shook my head.  
"Oh, non moi petit lapin, I just made them for fun." I picked up one of the macaroons and held it just in front of his mouth. Arthur blushed and looked away from me; I smirked and waved the pastry just under his nose. Slowly he looked at the pastry and finally took a small bite and eased his bright green eyes to meet mine.  
"It's good, non?" I asked sweetly then eating the other half of the macaroon myself. I received a small nod as a reply, his eyes still locked in place with mine. I swallowed the macaroon and then placed a small kiss upon his forehead, just between his eyebrows. Slowly he raised his head so that our lips met, the mint and lime still lingering on his mouth. Soon we parted and a soft smile appeared on his lips.  
"Here I have something for you." he said, his face growing red.  
I watched as he pulled a wrinkled and torn piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to me as if he was nervous. Confused, I slowly unfold the paper and try to read the words beneath the scribble, and then recognition hits me.  
"This is..." I am cut of when I see Arthur kneeling in front of me. He blushes and fiddles with a small box.  
"Francis Bonnefoy from the day I met you I envied you, your looks and your cooking. As we grew we began to despise each other and we fought without stopping over even the smallest of things. But as we fought I released that I did not hate you as I said, in fact I found it was quite the opposite. I tried to hide my feelings for the longest time but eventually released them and soon you convinced me to stop hiding my feelings. You have helped my throw my bad times, even when I have treated you horribly. You have been responsible for my best times and every second I spend with you becomes my new favourite moment. You have never left my side and this is my promise to never leave yours." he looked up into my eyes, I felt tears forming in my eyes.  
"Francis," Arthur opened the box to reveal a small silver band. "veux-tu m'épouser?"  
I jumped upon Arthur and hugged him as tight as I could as tears streamed down my face.  
"Oui, of course I'll marry you!" I felt Arthur's arms wrap around me and pull me even closer. Finally we pulled apart and he slid the ring onto my finger, I hiccupped from crying and I could see the tears that had pricked his eyes as well. Soon our smiling faces came together for a kiss that I knew meant the beginning of the rest of our lives together. When we pulled apart I let a sly smirk cross my face.  
"What?" Aurther asked.  
"Oh, nothing, I just thought you didn't know Francais moi petit lapin." I said with a wink. He rolled his eyes and laughed.  
"Shut up frog."  
"Make me." I smirked, and once again his lime and mint lips met mine.


End file.
